Bound in Chains
by BlackRevenant
Summary: A beast Bound in Chains, a Boy with power vast. When the one person that means the most to him goes missing, He breaks his promise and his chains. Oneshot! Slight Elfen Lied Cross! Superish!Naruto.


AN: HEY PEOPLE! I just wanted to post this... mostly to let everyone know that NO I AM NOT DEAD! and NO NEXUS IS NOT ABANDONED. My computer is shot, and I've been having to use my mothers... and if any of you have parents that actually USE their computers you know how much of a pain that can be. Anyway, this little oneshot/twoshot/threeshot/moreshot I've had in a notebook for a while. I've always wanted to do something different with Naruto. If any of you are anime fans, you should recognize the parallels in this to the Anime Elfen Lied. Naruto =/= Lucy basically. Its crap, in my opinion, the first thing I've actively written in months to try and get my juices flowing so I can do something with Nexus, being away is rough man now I have to refocus my muse.

Enjoy.

* * *

Konoha, the Elemental Nations strongest village, birthplace of some of the strongest ninja to ever fight in the shadows or open war home to both the world's most powerful dojutsu, home to some of the most recognized clans and hailed as the "Invincible Leaf" for reasons any village that has ever fought them grimly, but respectfully would tell you. Legends are born in this village, myths are written in this village, and this night, this cool quiet night another myth was to be written.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Deep in the bowls of Konoha, below the great tree's "roots" rested a chamber, hidden and silent, meant to be forgotten for it holds the villages most terrible, darkest secret. A great hallway, sterile white and constantly well-lit no shadows cast save for the two ANBU guarding a door and a busty blonde who's heel's clacked against the tiled floor.

"Senju Tsunade here for this month's checkup." The woman stated.

The ANBU on the left stepped forward reveling behind him an interact sealing array, the Senju quickly nipped her thumb, running through a string of hand seals before placing that bloody thumb against each of the fingers on her right hand then finally placing each fingertip against the seal. The hallway shuddered, and then the wall before the three ninja _lurched _rotating until an even larger door appeared, seal upon seal plastered across the front of the solid slab of stone, weaving through itself like a great mural of ivy and flames.

The two ANBU then followed the Senju's lead, nicking their thumbs and running through a set of seals. First the Anbu on the right, then the Senju, then left, right, left, Senju, right, left, Senju. The three together placed their bloodied hands against three separate sealing circles as they flared their chakra. The massive stone slab cracked, and the hallway shuddered once more as the great thing began to open from the ragged crack at its center.

The two Anbu immediately took a few steps back, so fast they might as well have Shunshin. Tsunade however stowed right in, a soft song humming on her lips as the great doors slammed shut behind her. The seals glowing an almost blinding white before fading to the deceptively simple blackred ink on polished off white stone.

A voice, gravely, harsh, gave answer to the soothing hymn Tsunade was currently singing. "Nee-chan!"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Darkness, it was his greatest friend, his most hated enemy, the thing that welcomed him when he was awake… greeted him while he slept. Never before has the boy seen anything besides her, never before has he felt anything, besides her. He loved her, wanted to always be at her side, always wanted to see her, to touch her, to know she was there. She was his world, everything that he was that he knew was taught to him by her, well almost everything.

"_**She comes…"**_

Shifting. The grinding noise he associated his chambers movement with visits from her, from his Nee-chan. He grew excited, suddenly struggling against his bonds in an attempt to greet the one person in all the world that mattered most to him. The sound of scraping, of metal rattling, clanking against itself as the youth struggled against that which bound him, that which kept him suspended midair, blind but not deaf as the hymn reached his ears.

He too begun to sing, the song she taught him, the song she told him to sing whenever he was happy, whenever he was alone, whenever he was sad… scared, angry. It served to calm him, to ease the fire burning in his belly, quieted the voice in his head if only for a while.

"Nee-chan!

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Naruto!" Tsunade answered surprised.

Chains bound themselves around her middle as Naruto tried to pull her closer, to keep her near, to hug her, to feel again after so long in the empty black that was his chamber, his room. But Tsunade was not one to be rushed, even if it was to see the poor child who nearly nobody even knew existed. A child who was denied all but her love, denied all that would allow a boy to grow up and know right from wrong, left from right, she was his everything and Tsunade knew it.

"Calm down Naruto I'm coming, I'm coming." She half giggled half huffed; truly to know nothing of his circumstances he was such a bright spot in this dark room.

"But Nee-chan, Nee-chan! Your back! Your back!" his gravelly voice nearly squawked… excitement rolled off him in waves.

"What did I say about saying things twice?"

"Yes yes… oh I mean yes!"

Tsunade snickered.

"Alright its time for your checkup, stay still."

Tsunade rolled through a short set of seals before her hands glowed green and she began her diagnostic.

"Hey… Nee-chan, can it come off? Please! I promise only for a little bit, just a little bit ok?" Naruto's voice was pleading, through the seal laced blindfold, one could almost see his eyes shine with childish wonder, his lips curled into an adorable pout.

"You know I can't do that Naruto" Tsunade absentmindedly answered, he asked the same thing every month since these checkups started.

"Pleaaaaaaase Nee-chan! I wanna see your face! Just once and I won't ask ever again I swear! I mean I don't ask if I can come with you anymore don't I? You always said real men keep their promises!"

It tore at her, slowly but surely tearing at her core. This boy didn't deserve this, strung up on a rack, blind to the world because of his blindfold and plastered with so many sealing tags to syphon and suppress his chakra he looked like the Hokage's desk that was just a few hours behind on paperwork.

Naruto's chakra, potent, dense, and comparable only to the tailed beast stuck in his gut was akin to the oceans depths, vast and soothing, crushing and cruel. It had no end; it had no beginning, as infinite as the sky above. It was his chakra that fueled Konoha. From the streetlights and store lights, to the heat in the winter and air conditioning in the summer. From the sealing arrays that kept the walls strong to the ones that allowed for Konoha's massive gates to be opened and closed without the use of 10 ninja or an Akimichi.

Naruto was the villages greatest secret, their greatest strength… the boy with no parents, the boy with infinite chakra, a living breathing battery.

"Fine… but just this once… ok?"

The boy nodded so hard the rig he was strapped to threatened to break in two.

Tsunade reached behind his head, untying the knot pulling the black mask away slowly. Naruto blinked, and grimaced, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light in his chamber. He never knew it was so bright! Sapphire orbs focused slowly upon a purple diamond then honeyed eyes and full lips, the soft round but feminine features of his Nee-chan. She was stunning! Most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on… ok the only woman he has laid eyes on but that's not the point! His Nee-chan was the best! Beautiful! Smart! Funny! And she smelled sweet… strong but sweet.

"Nee-chan is beautiful!" Naruto said suddenly, his voice full of conviction, as if his words were the only proof she would ever need.

Tsunade chuckled, deciding to leave the blindfold off while she finished her checkup.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

It was wrong! Wrong! That voice, it sounded like her but it was wrong! She smelled wrong! She felt wrong! This was not his Nee-chan! Impossible! Where was she? Was she ok? Did she get sick? No! Nee-chan would come see him even if she was sick! It didn't make sense, none of it made sense, why was this woman pretending to be his Nee-chan? No!

"Where is my Nee-chan?" Naruto bellowed, his lips twisted into a snarl.

"I am your Nee-chan Naruto" She sounded like her… but… no!

"You lie! Who are you! Where is my Nee-chan?"

Naruto raged, thrashing against the bonds that bound him, the slab he was strapped upon rattling and straining against his strength. The chakra seals that littered his body glowed, an influx of his infinite depths pouring into the paper, they rattled, the chains rattled, the metal scraped, and the stone lurched. He tried, tried so hard to remember the song, to calm himself. His Nee-chan always said to stay calm, to sing whenever he felt like this, whenever it felt like too much to handle.

But he couldn't stop it! She was lying to him! She was not his Nee-chan! Did she not love him anymore? Did he do something wrong? Should he have not asked to take the blindfold off? Was it so wrong to want to see her face? To see that which he associated the song with? That sweet but strong smell that reminded him of fruit and flowers, he wasn't a bad boy was he? No!

"_**They took her from you!"**_

Naruto suddenly stopped struggling. The imposter woman who stood just inside the room, the door yet to slam shut behind her. Her orders were to simply run a checkup on Uzumaki Naruto codename "9" to make sure he was still healthy and that the seals continued to produce chakra for the village to use without endangering his life. She couldn't even get in the door before the boys started to go crazy, yelling that she wasn't his Nee-chan. He couldn't possibly know that, not without seeing her.

"_But… why? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_**They took her because they could! Because you are here and they are there! They stole her from you!"**_

"_No! Nee-chan is the best! They couldn't take her!"_

"_**Oh? Then why is this… shadow before you and not your 'Nee-chan' little one?"**_

"…"

The seals continued to flare, the table Naruto was strapped to stopped its groaning, his lips forming a thin tight line as his voice begun to sing… calming him, clearing the haze of hate that so suddenly flooded his mind. He could ask now, could ask this person where his Nee-chan was… and if she didn't tell him… then Naruto would go to her. He stayed here only because he promised his Nee-chan, and if his Nee-chan wasn't around anymore… then there wasn't a reason to keep that promise. It was for her, his world that he did what he did, staying here like a good boy, awaiting the day she would come, always singing, always waiting.

"Where is Nee-chan?" His voice was cool, flowing… chilly like the artic seas…

"Naruto… I told you already. I am your Nee-chan." The imposter said.

Silence reigned.

And then steel _screamed_.

The table tore itself to shreds, Chakra flaring wildly as the tags that bound the youth caught aflame, burning away with azure fire. One by one the "locks" burned away, the chains that bound him becoming his weapon as blueblack links of chakra suddenly wrapped around the woman's middle.

"9 Is escaping! Close the gate!"

A sickening crunch and the imposter slumped to the ground below like a sack of meat and bones.

The great chamber lurched, and the sealed slab of stone that was his door slowly begun to close only for chains of blue to lash out with fury, crashing against the stone with such undeniable _force _that stone turned to dust and Anbu turned to mist. Steel lurched, and a bare foot touched stone for the first time in years. Tags lit up one after another burning away to nothingness in ghostfire.

The boy stumbled, not use to using his legs, but his balance quickly returned to him as he started to walk forward, past the corpse of the imposter, her warm blood coating the bottoms of his feet, past the stone chunks and dust that was once the door that blocked him from the outside world, past the red splatters that were the two Anbu that guarded his door, his portal to the outside world.

Down the infinitely bright hallway, the toneless voice of the chained singing all the while, that haunting hymn that quelled the furious rage inside him, turning the raging inferno into the crushing depths of the deepest oceans. An unyielding force that pressed against you all at once and left no room to move, no room to dodge.

Up the deep sometimes violent other times calm voice in his head said, and Naruto followed, blind to the sterile white of his hallway and into the lift that would take him upwards. A sense of vertigo overtook him and Naruto lost his balance for a moment again. The soft hiss of the lift door opened once more and Naruto stepped out and into the face of a dozen anbu.

An ape masked Anbu at the back raised his hand, and the elite before him raised their hands, each quickly running through a quick set of handseals, and as one did the ninja unleash fire. Naruto however did not bulge, the chains that constantly surrounded him coming to his defense, lashing and coiling around his form as the flames washed over the entirety of the hallway, scorching white walls black.

The hand fell and the fire ceased. Smoke billowed past them, and still did the Anbu stand strong, some sure the attack worked, their combined heat enough to melt stone. Others? Others knew exactly what rested at the deepest place of this facility, the beast enshrouded in manflesh who's power could flatten mountain's and bring tsunamis.

They came then, like steel death, chains of blue blasting out of the smoke at a speed almost too quick to react to. Those that were complacent? Foolish enough to underestimate the thing called "9" perished crushed to death under the sheer blunt force those meant to bind possessed. But the few that knew better? They moved, moved as fast as a Shunshin could carry them back and away from the slowly clearing smoke.

A frost like azure sheen covered his flesh, casting him aglow against the scorched black of the hallway behind him. His haunting hymn suddenly stopping, the voice in his head, his only friend besides his Nee-Chan, his friend that came to him nearly 6 years ago and spoke to him. It told him to bring to bear its claws, its tails, its fangs. The Azure glow intensified, as a cloak enveloped his body giving off the silhouette of a beast none of them have ever seen… not quite fox as the anbu were expecting… but something.

It lashed out blasting forward, claws poised as he struck, tearing _through_ a lizard masked anbu and the wall behind him. Elite they may be, but in this enclosed space with a rampaging monster who's chakra was all the weapon it would ever need… they stood no chance. And the azure monstrosity unleashed hell on the last of the warriors, thrashing with tail and fist, rending with claw and fang until there was none left but chunks of flesh and severed limbs.

"_**GO! Our Freedom is at hand! I can smell the ocean!"**_

A blur of blue and gold did the thing become, a trail of destructing left in his wake as claws and tail tore asunder the hallway behind him, rending any foolish enough to step before the bullet of dense chakra that Naruto had become. He moved faster, as fast as his chakra enhanced limbs would carry him, a single steel bulkhead standing between him and freedom, between him and finding out just what happened to his Nee-Chan.

The bulkhead didn't stand a chance.

Bare feet touched stone, the sent of water and salt flooding his nose… different from the coppery suffocating sent of blood and death. Naruto welcomed it, and even smiled… it felt nice the breeze on his skin. Naruto reached up then, gripping the blindfold tentatively… he had promised not to take it off he promised his Nee-chan.

It was that moment of hesitation someone used against him.

A strange sound rushed him, louder than anything he has heard before, drowning out the breeze and the crashing of waves. It sounded almost like singing… but almost like screaming too, what was it his Nee-Chan said? Birds! The song of birds, where there really so many in the outside? Naruto turned towards the sound, his ears twitching slightly as his mouth curled into a smile… she was right, it was beautiful… sorta. There was too many singing at once for him to truly say that.

And that was the last thought Naruto had as _something_ punched right through his chakra armor plunging into his chest. The small smile twisted into a grimace as he coughed up blood slumping forward held up only because the _thing_ was still sticking out of his chest. Violently it was ripped out, and Naruto slumped forward, only to be kicked in the side a sense of vertigo overtaking him again before his mouth was overtaken with salt and water the wound in his chest tingling and burning.

Blackness claimed his consciousness.


End file.
